Many brakes systems, especially adapted for bicycles and motorcycles were introduced in the literature. Some of them are approaching various mechanisms and techniques adapted to avoid lock of the decelerated wheel and hence to eliminate skidding of the bicycles at acute stop.
Brake systems that are merely improvements of the commercially available products are constantly suggested. Hence, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,383 to Sugimoto and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,388 to Katsuyuki et al., both of Shimano Inc. discloses mechanical facilitated brakes systems for bicycles. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,256 to Abdulatif teaches a complicated mechanical antilock braking system for intermittently releasing pressure applied by a brake shoe to a wheel being decelerated. It is a fragile, heavy weight and complex system, based only on the velocity of the vehicle, which is not suitable for mass production and for being utilized in mountain or sport bicycles. A cost-effective antilock and antiskid mechanical brake system for bicycles, light weighted, which is adapted for every day use thus meets a long felt need.